un amor entre amigos
by haruna de kazemaru
Summary: es el romance entre haruna y goenji con ichinose y aki y empezara con Amistad y despues se trasformara en amor pero habran pruebas entre goenji y haruna para hacer su amor realidad por ello este amor sera muy especial para estas dos parejas y Habra muchos amigos en los cual podran contar y espero que les guste mucho esta dedicado para mi mejor amiga solymar que le gusta aki kino gu
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR DE AMIGOS de haruna y goenji

CAP1 primer día en el Raimon

El dia de hoy empezaban las clases en el Raimon y se encontraban unos nuevos estudiantes para 2 de secundaria .Que eran haruna y ichinose

EN EL SALON DE CLASE

Maestra leila :buenos días seré su maestra y hoy hay nuevos estudiantes pasen

¿? : hola me llamo haruna zairan

¿?: hola me llamo ichinose kazuya

Haruna y ichinose: esperamos que seamos buenos amigos

: siente se porfavor, ichinose siéntate a lado de aki y haruna delante de goenji

Y EN ESO SE SIENTAN

En eso las clases eran normales el profesor pasaba lista, explicaban el tema y preguntaban hasta que llego el receso

EN EL RECESO

Haruna: oni - chan

Ichinose: Dija

Haruna : vamos a comer juntos

Aki y goenji: los podemos a companarlos

Haruna y ichinose : claro

Mientras caminaban

Aki y ichinose hiban hablan

Aki : porque haruna te llama hermano

ichinose: es que ella es como mi hermana y la cuido de los chicos

en eso aki y haruna se van adelante y ichinose llama a goenji


	2. la amistad comienza

UN AMOR DE AMIGOS de haruna y goenji

Cap2 la amistad comienza

CON AKI Y HARUNA

Haruna: aki tu quisieras ser mi amiga

Aki: claro haruna

Haruna: que crees que esté haciendo mi hermano

Aki: no se haruna

CON LOS CHICOS

Ichinose: aquí a un club de futbol

Goenji: si y yo estoy en el si quieres te puedo llevar al final de las clases

Ichinose: ok

Y después regresaron

Haruna: ya regresaron

Ichinose: si hermanita

Y empiezan a comer y despues suena el timbre para dar comienzo a clase de

En claseC.N

: voy hacer grupos de 2 para nota diaria de diferentes temas charla de power point en proyector

Tsunami y touko las células

Endo y natsumi sistema del cuerpo humano

Lika y edgar sistema circulatorio

Max y sombra sistema respiratorio

Goenji y haruna el sistema reproductor

Aki y ichinose el sistema solar

Y ect y es para el lunes

Goenji: haruna al parecer quedamos juntos

Haruna: si y cuando nos reunimos

Goenji: mañana, jueves , el viernes ,sábado y domingo


	3. Chapter 3

UN AMOR DE AMIGOS de haruna y goenji

Cap3

Haruna: ok goenji

CON AKI Y ICHINOSE

Aki: si quieres nos podemos reunir hoy

Ichinose : puede ser despues del entrenamiento

Aki : claro ichinose

En eso suena el timbre para la salida del colegio

Haruna : oni-chan nos vamos

Ichinose: a hora es que voy al club de futbol

Haruna : yo también voy a ese club también

Goenji: hola haru- chan

Haruna: Goenji- kun

Goenji: nos vamos ichinose

Ichinose: ok

DE CAMINO AL CLUB

Y en ese momento ichonese empuja a goenji y lo agarra por la camisa

Y con cara de enfado y serio

Ichinose serio: en esos días del proyecto de la clase de C.N si te atreves a hacer le algo a mi hermana te golpiare tanto que las enfermeras que te curen van a ganar un premio nobel por salvarte la vida de la muerte a golpes

Goenji: y que

Ichinose: no te acerques a mi hermana

Goenji: y si no quiero

Ichinose: te las veras conmigo

Goenji: me vale

Ichinose: tsk


	4. Chapter 4

UN AMOR DE AMIGOS de haruna y goenji

Cap4

EN EL CAMPO DE FUTBOL

Goenji: endo hay un nuevo jugador tsk

Endo: hola soy endo mamoru y soy el capitán de este equipo será un placer jugar contigo

Ichinose : yo soy ichinose un gusto es también para mi

EN ESO LLEGA HARUNA

Ichinose : hola hermana

Haruna : hola hermano y quiero ser gerente de este club capitán

Endo: claro nos vendrá mejor mas ayuda y le sonríe

Y EN ESO ICHINOSE LE TIRA UNA MIRADA DE ENOJO A ENDO Y EL NI SE DIO CUENTA DE ESO Y EN ESO GOENJI SE EMPIEZA A REIRSE

Haruna: de que te ries goenji – confundida

Goenji: de nada haru- chan

Haruna: a ok endo: empezemos a entrenar

EN ESO LLEGA AKI

Aki : hola haruna

Haruna: hola aki

Y se sienta en las bancas

EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO

GOENJI POV

Haruna es una chica muy simpaticay alegre y es muy bonita tiene muchas curvas y no he podido ni prestarle atención al entrenamiento

FIN DEL POV

ICHINOSE POV

En el entrenamiento le he estado quitando a casi todo el mundo el balón pero he notado que endo es muy adicto al futbol pero ami que me importa eso pero lo importante a hora es mi hermana y he notado que aki es muy linda

FIN DEL POV

Endo : ya termino el entrenamiento pueden irse

Todos: gue

Todos: chao

ICHINOSE POV

SE ACERCA A AKI

Ichinose: quieres que te a compane a tu casa

Aki: claro

Ichinose : entonces vámonos

EN EL CAMINO A CASA

aki: eres un gran jugador

ichinose: gracias

aki: en donde aprendite a jugar asi

ichinose: en estados unidos

aki: a y de donde conoces a haruna

ichinose : es que ella vivía cerca de mi casa y los chicos la molestaban y yo la protegia y ella me conto que ella tenia un hermano mayor haci y que era adoptada

aki: si que pareces su hermano mayor

ichinose: s lo se muy bien

aki: y porque se mudaron a japon

ichinose: es que mi padre quería que estudiara en japon y haruna le pidió a su papa que la dejara venir ajapon y el la dejo venir porque yo la protegeré

aki: a listo

EN ESO LLEGAN A LA CASA DE AKI

Aki: aki es mi casa

Ichinose : entonce chao

Aki: chao


	5. Chapter 5

UN AMOR DE AMIGOS de haruna y goenji

Cap5

CON HARUNA Y GOENJI

Goenji : parece que tu hermano te ha dejado sola

Haruna: el ya me había dicho

Goenji: quisieras ir al parque

Haruna: porque no

En el parque

HARUNA POV

Goenji: haruna

Haruna: que

Goenji: vamos a tomarnos un helado

Haruna: si

DESPUES DE TOMARCE EL HELADO

Haruna : creo que me dedo ir

Goenji: te a compaño

Haruna: si por favor

Al llegar a la casa de haruna

Haruna: chao goenji

Goenji: chao y le da un beso en la mejilla

DE CAMINO A LA ESCUELA

Haruna se encontró con aki en el camino

Haruna: aki creo que te devo comentar algo

Aki: dime haruna

Haruna: pienso que goenji es un chico muy lindo, simpático ,amable ,hermoso y divertido

Aki: creo que estas enamorada de goenji

Haruna: QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Goenji: que paso que estas gritando

Haruna : nada

Goenji: a ok

Ichinose : hola

Todos: hola

Haruna : aki vámonos

Aki: pero y los chicos

Haruna: aki eres aguafiestas

Goenji: me pensabas abandonar

Haruna : si y le saca la lengua

Y GOENJI PERSIGUE A HARUNA

Aki: goenji siempre es muy serio pero con haruna cambia

pensamiento yo creo que goenji gusta de haruna com ella de el

Ichinose : tsk

Y AKI EMPIEZA A REIRSE

Ichinose : de que te ries

Aki: de ti

ichinose : que mala

EN ESO LLEGAMAN A LA ESCUELA Y SE ENCUENTRA A GOENJI MALDAD A HARUNA


	6. Chapter 6

UN AMOR DE AMIGOS de haruna y goenji

Cap6

EN LA ESCUELA - EL MARTES

Estudiantes: tengo un anuncio que dar realizaremos un baile de primavera y los chicos deven invitar a una chica y es el viernes

Chicos: QQQQUUUUEEEE

Chicas: SSSSIIIII

En el recreo

Ichinose: este aki

Aki : dime

Ichinose: te gustaría ir al baile conmigo

Aki : si – sonrojada

Ichinose: voy a buscar a haruna

Cn goenji

Goenji: ahhh

Someoka: ke pasa goenji

Goenji: te acuerdas de haruna

Someoka: si es nuestra gerente

Goenji : creo que me gusta pero su hermano no me deja acercarme a ella mucho

Someoka: entiendo. Perdóname goenji pero debo irme chao

Goenji: chao

CON HARUNA

Haruna: eh kogure

Kogure: hola haruna

Haru: hola

Kogure: te han invitado al baile

Haruna: no

Kogure: yo pienso invitar a lili

Haruna: que bien

EN ESO LLEGA GOENJI

Goenji: hola kogure – con cara de lárgate

Kogure: chao haruna

Haruna: chao kogure

Goenji: hola haruna

Y EN ESO LLEGA ICHINOSE

Ichinose: hola hermanita

Haruna: hola hermano

Ichinose: hola goenji tsk – con cara enojada

Goenji: hola ichones – cara enojada y se tiran rallito

Haruna: voy a buscar a aki – sin darse cuenta de nada

Ichinose: te dije que no te hacerques a ella

Goenji: y yo te dije que me valia un pepito

Ichinose: te las veras conmigo

Goenji: claro si es por haruna

GOENJI LE TIRA UN GOLPE A ICHINOSE Y ICHINOSE A GOENJI Y SE CHOCAN

Y EN ESO LLEGA AKI

Aki: PARREEENNNNN – GRITO

Y PARAN Y LLEGA HARUNA

Haruna: hola chicos

Chicos : hola haruna

SUENA EL TIMBRE

ENTRAN AL SALON Y ENTRA LA MAESTRA C. NATURALEZ

: a grupences en sus grupos

Chicos : si


	7. Chapter 7

UN AMOR DE AMIGOS de haruna y goenji

Cap7

CON HARUNA Y GOENJI

Haruna: a hora nos reunimos en tu cas

Goenji: si

Haruna: goenji dime a quien invitaras al baile

Goenji: te lo dijo si me das un beso

HARUNA LE DA UN BESO EN EL CACHETE

Haruna: ya

Goenji: te lo dijo cuando salgamos de la escuela pensamiento de Goenji: tramposa

Haruna: tramposo

Goenji: yo

Haruna: si tu

CON AKI Y ICHINOSE

Aki : como vamos a hacer el trabajo

Ichinose: y si le ponemos efecto de girar

Aki: buena idea

SUEN A EL TIMBRE Y HARUNA Y GOENJI SALEN PARA LA CASA DE GOENJI

Haruna : hey goenji no me has dicho con quien iras al baile

Goenji: vamos a ese parque

APUNTO A UN PEQUEÑO PARQUE INFANTIL

Haruna: ok

EN EL PARQUE

Goenji: haruna

Haruna : dime

Goenji: ven conmigo al baile

Haruna : claro

EN CASA DE GOENJI

Goenji: gracias

Haruna : porque

Goenji: por aceptar la invitación

-perdon es que estadado con estudios y a hora estoy en trimestrales y 1 trimestre de 7 y me estoy a costumbrando perdon


	8. Chapter 8

UN AMOR DE AMIGOS de haruna y goenji

Cap8

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

HARUNA ESTABA ENTRANDO A CLASE Y EN ESO ENTRA GOENJI

Goenji: hola haruna

Haruna: hola goenji

Y SUENA EL TIMBRE

Y ENTRA LA PROFE

p. ana: hola chicos hoy tenemos nuevo estudante por favor pase

¿?: hola a todos y un placer conocerlos

Ichinose y haruna:grito no puede ser kazemaru

Kazemaru: hola princessa y hola ichinose

: se conocen

Haruna: si el es

Ichinose: un amigo

:entonce haruna tu le ensenaras la escuela a kazemaru

Haruna: si kaze- chan quiere

Kazemaru: claro princesa y le sonríe y haruna le corresponde y sonríe

GOENJI ESTABA ECHANDO HUMO POR LOS CELOS QUE SENTIA

: siéntate delante de haruna

PENSAMIENTOS DE GOENJI

COMO DETESTO A ESE CHICO DICIENDOLE HARUNA PRINCESA

Y PARA PEOR LO PONE DELANTE DE HARUNA

FIN

PENSAMIENTO DE HARUNA

COMO EXTRANABA A KAZEMARU EL SIEMPRE ME AYUDABA COMO LO QUIERO

: sigamos con la clase

Haruna surrando: hola kaze- chan

Kazemaru surrando: sabes princessa te ves re guapa

Haru sonrojada: tu también

Kazemaru surrando: tu mas

Goenji en tono enojado: puedo meterme en su conversación

Kazemaru surrando tono enjado: claro que no

Haruna surrando: Haruna surrando: lo siento goenji pero en otro momento

Goenji: ok haruna


	9. Chapter 9

UN AMOR DE AMIGOS de haruna y goenji

Cap9

Haruna: gracias

EN ESO TOCA EL TIMBRE

EN ESO VIENE EL PROFESOR DE ARTE

Makoto: váyanse a mis salón

BUENO EN ESO HACEN UNA FILA PERO LOS CHICOS SE DESORDENAN LOS CHICOS Y EN ESO HARUNA SE HACERCA A KAZEMARU

Haru:hola kaze- kun

Kazemaru: hola princessa

LLEGAN A EL SALON

Makoto: siéntese

TODOS SE SIENTAN

Pasaron una hora

Y SUENA EL TIMBRE Y ERA RECREO

Ichinose estaba hablando con aki

Y haruna hablaba con kazemaru y goenji

CON AKI Y ICHINOSE

Aki: de donde conoces a kazemaru

Ichinose: lo conozco porque es amigo de haruna

Aki:a listo y para haruna que es el

Ichinose: su hermano y mejor amiga

Aki: ok

CON HARUNA

Haru: te vas a meter a el club de futbol

Kaze:claro y porque prenguntas

Haru: por curiosidad

Kaze: la curiosidad mato a la gato

Goenji: haruna

Haru: dime

Goenji: ya compraste tu vestidos

Kaze:para que es el vestido

Haru: es que tenemos un baile de verano

Kaze: al parecer este mono te invito a ese baile

Haru tono enjodado: kazemaru

Goenji: maldito

Kaze: mono

EN ESO SE MIRAN FEO

PSM DE GOENJI

A hora otro chico con quien lidiar primero ichinose y a hora kazemaru

Fin de psm

EN ESO TOCA EL TIMBRE

Y TODOS ENTRAN A SU SALONES Y LUEGO LLEGAN LOS PROFESORES

Y PARA ALGUNOS ESTUDIANTES LAS HORAS PASABAN LENTAS MIENTRAS QUE A OTROS SE HIBAN VOLANDO Y OTROS NO PRESTABAN ATENCION Y ENTRE ELLOS ESTABA GOENJI PORQUE SU ATENCION ESTABA EN HARUNA SUS MOVIMIENTOS, SUS LABIOS JUGANDO CON LA PLUMAY SU HERMOSO PELO MEDIO RIZADO COLOR AZUL MARINO Y SUS OJOS GRISES A HORA QUE LO PIENSO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE HARUNA

PSM DE KAZE

Haruna es mi mejor amiga pero yo siento algo más que amistad o ser su hermano mayor ella me gusta y no se la daré a ese mono, ella es mía y no de nadie mas

FIN PSM

PSM HARU

YO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS POR KAZEMARU PERO YO AMO A GOENJI, PERO ESTOY CONFUNDIDA Y NO SE QUE HACER

Y SE SUENAEL TIMBRE Y A CABA LAS CLASES

ERA VIERNES PR LA TARDE YA LOS ESTUDIANTES ESTABAN SALIENDO DE SUS CLASES

EN ESO AKI SE A CERCA A HARUNA

Aki:haruna vamos a comprar los vestidos

Haruna: claro , solo acompáñame mi casa

Aki: ok

AL LLEGAR A CASA DE HARUNA AKI QUEDO CON LA BOCA ABIERTA POR LO GRANDE QUE ERA DE COLOR AZUL Y BLANCO DE 4 PISOS TENIA 20 HABITACIONES Y UNA PISINA

Aki:que casa mas grande

Haruna: y eso que no la has visto por dentro

AL ENTRAR HABIA UNA SALA MUY GRANDE Y EN ESO VIENE UN SIRVIENTE

James: señorita esa que viene a lado suyo es una nueva sirvienta

Haruna: que maleducado james ella es una amiga

James: lo siento perdóneme

Haruna: muy bien max voy ha arriba

En la habitación

ERA UNA HABITACION GRANDE ERA COMO 2 HABITACION 1 ,TENIA 2 CAMAS,UN ARMARIO, UN BANO ,UNA TINA Y UNA PEINADORA

HARUNA SE EMPIZA A CAMBIAR DE ROPA Y SE VAN A EL CENTRO COMERCIAL Y ENCUENTRAUNOS4 VESTIDOS LIMDOS

LOS DE HARUNA ERAN DE COLOR NEGRO Y MORADO

Y PARA AKI VERDE Y ROSADO

AL DIA SIGUENTE


	10. Chapter 10

UN AMOR DE AMIGOS de haruna y goenji

Cap 10 el baile de graduacion

Al dia siguiente en la tarde

Las chicas y los chicos se estaban arreglando para el baile de primavera

Que se realzaba en unas cuantas horas

Dos chicos esparaban a unas chicas fuera de una casa que era la de haruna

Goenji: apúrese chicas que no es toda la noche

Haruna: ya estoy lista

Ichinose: estas bien linda hermanita

Haruna: gracias no eres como otra personita por allí que no me dice nada

Goenji: perdón y este estas hermosa

Haruna: hasta ahora media hora después uh uh uh

Goenji: pero perdónamela vida

Haruna: ok

Y se van en una limosina blanca de la casa de haruna

En la escuela

Todos bailaban felicesmente hasta que dos presentadores hablaban

Soly: ahora vamos a decir quien es el rey de la fiesta

Luz: y essssssss ichinose kazuya y su reina essssss

Soly aki Kino felicidades a los dos

Aki: quuuuuuuueeee

Haruna: ve apurate y sube

Y AKI SUBE con ichinose

Luz: ohhh y son una buena pareja

Aki: queee no es verdad

Ichinose: yo tambien lo creo

Soly:hasta el rey cree eso

Luz: uhhh yuu yuui

Soly: luz déjala de molestar

Luz:que mala eres

Soly: y nuestros reyes empezaran el baile lento

Y EMPIESA EL BAILE LENTO

Ichinose: la reina de esta fiesta es muy guapísima

Aki:gracias y también el rey esta super lindo

Ichinose : denada y tambiengracias

Y LOS DEMAS EMPESARON A BAILAR y DESPUES DEUNOSMINUTOS SE ACABA EL BAILE

Ichinose: aki

Aki: dime

Ichinose: acompañame a fuera

Aki:ok

ICHINOSE SE LA LLEVA AUN LUGAR MUY LINDO QUE TENIA UN ARBOL DE SAKURA Y SE VEIA MUY BIEN LAS ESTRELLA

Aki: que bonito lugar

ichinose:yo pienso que tu eres lomas bonito en este mundo

Aki sonrojada: deverdad creeseso demi

Ichinose: aki tu eres muy linda , amable por eso me gustas Y LA BESA

AKI LE EMPIEZA A CORRESPONDER Y SEPARAN

AKI: tu también me gustas

Ichinose: entonces acepta ser mi novia

Aki: clarrrrooo

Ichinose: sabes te amo mas que nunca

Aki :yo también teamo mucchhho ichinose

En otro lado

Goenji: haruna quieres que te lleve a casa

Haruna :claro

CUANDO LLEGAN A LA CASA DE HARUNA

Haruna:chao

Goenji: espera

Haruna:dime

Goenji: te espero mañana en la torrede mateal

Haruna: a caso es una cita

Goenji: claro que lo es

Y SE VA DE HALLI

Mensaje de la autora : lo siento muchos queridos leectores pero como estoy entrando en el segundo trimestre de1 de secundaria no podre escribir mucho pero les juro que mejorare mis notas este trimestre haci que espéreme los quiero mucho cuídese sayonara


	11. Chapter 11

UN AMOR DE AMIGOS de haruna y goenji

Cap 11 LA CITA QUE CAMBIO TODO

En el cuarto de haruna

Psm

Que voy hacer voy ha estar en una cita con goenji que nerviosa estoy pero porque me dijo eso ah goenji mi príncipe

Fin psm

En la mañana

Haruna: buenos días papa

Papa: buenos días hija

Mama: bueno hija quieres el desayuno

Haruna: claro

Papa: chao me voy

Y SE VA

Haruna: mama me puedes dar un consejo

Mama: claro

Haruna: como debo vestirme para una cita

Mama: quuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeede

Haruna: lo que pasa es que el chico muy lindo y también el que me gustame invito a una cita

Mama : ya se que debes hacer ponte una falda un poco corta y una camisa muy bonita ( ninguna madre diría eso solo lo diría mi madre )

Haruna: pero yo no tengo una falda corta porque papa no me permitiría eso por ser muy sobreproctecor

Mama: lo crees yo siempre pensé que tendrías una cita pronto pero no tan pronto por eso compre esta una falda jeans un poco corta

Bueno entonces voy a mirar a la computadora

Haruna: aki esta conectada genial

Haruna: hola aki

Aki: hola

Haruna: hay ya


	12. Chapter 12

UN AMOR ENTRE AMIGOS de haruna y goenji

Cap 12 la cita empieza

Haruna: creo que ya debo ir arreglándome

Mama ojos maliciosos : te maquillo pero si traes a tu novio

Haruna: mama no gracias lo primero lo dijo gritado

Mama: jajajajajjajjajajajjajjjaajajajjajajajajjja

20 minutos después

Haruna estaba con unas sombras rosado palido y vestia un sueter rosado con adornos blancos con rojo que eran mariposas y su falda pantalón y su pelo que su mama rizo

Mama : que linda te ves haruna

Haruna: gracias mama me voy

En la torre de metal

Goenji: hasta que llegas harunaaaaa psm que linda

Haruna; hola goenji

Goenji iba vestido con un sueter rojo y un pantalones negro

Goenji: que hermosa te ves el dia de hoy

haruna: ven vamos a comer un helado

goenji: ok

30 minutos después

Se encontraba comiendo los helados

Después fueron a el cine y vieron una pelicula de una niña que viajaba entre diferentes mundos y conoce a un chico de el cual se enamore pero el esta enamorado de una chica muy linda y la chica lo sabe pero el chico descubre sentimiento por ella y se casan y son felices

Después de que termino se fueron a el parque

Goenji: haruna quiero pedirte algo

Haruna : que

Goenji: que me perdones

Haruna: por qu no pudo terminar porque unos labios que eran los de goenji

Después del beso

Goenji: haruna me gusta no se desde cuando pero me gusta todo de ti tu pelo, tus labios sabor fresa y tu pelo y tu forma de ser

haruna: goenji tu también me gustas mucho más que nadie

y se vuelven a besar

haruna: te amo

goenji : te amo

FIN

Yo: hola todo el mundo perdóneme pero voy fracasando en las materias hai que perdónenme

SI QUIEREN UNA SEGUNDA PARTE COMENTEN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES LOS AMO


End file.
